


Wingwoman and Cockblock

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cockblocking, Menstruation, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: How can someone be both a wingwoman and a cockblock?





	

**Author's Note:**

> so guess who had to bring Elizabeth into this? this lil shit! but for those who don't know, she's an OC of mine - Valkyrie from pre-Revolution France who's also a daughter of Tyr, lost a hand to one of Fenrir's children, is generally a little shit but i love her b/c she punched Loki once (if u want maybe i'll post that story)
> 
> and I noticed that trans!Magnus is getting popular and i'm just rememberin back in the days when the MCGA fandom was young and I wrote a little fic w/ trans!Magnus and so I decided to bring that back to life in this fic because if u try to stop me you'll be unsuccessful
> 
> anywho my little hedgehogs! enjoy! another impulse fic!

* * *

“So, you like Alex?” Elizabeth asked casually.

Magnus sighed. “You know we’re not in my room, right?”

Elizabeth stretched out on the couch. “Yeah, but no one’s in here. So,” she shrugged, “who cares?” She swung her leg up onto Magnus’s lap.

“Why are we friends again?” he asked.

Elizabeth laughed. “Because I introduced you to Carmilla and you loved it.”

“Yeah. That,” he said. “Besides, don’t you have Valkyrie duties?”

Elizabeth grabbed her phone and checked it. “Hmm, tumblr, tumblr, tumblr - oh, Instagram follower! Nope, no ‘Valkyrie, SOS!’ texts.” She put her phone away - if you counted dropping her phone on the floor as putting it away. “Don’t you have to be training?”

“I used ‘that time of the month’ as an excuse,” he said.

“Is it ‘that time of the month’?” Elizabeth asked.

“Unfortunately.”

“Seriously, what’s the point of having periods? We’re literally dead.” Elizabeth laughed.

“Well, at least they have pain medicine in the gift shop. For some odd reason,” Magnus said. “Minor pains? Solved. Death? Eh, you’ll get revived.”

They both burst out laughing at that one. “Hey, at least you won’t die from cramps!” Elizabeth squealed, clutching her stomach as she doubled over in laughter.

Magnus wiped a tear from his eye. “One good thing about dying - since I died, no more cramps,” he told her.  

Elizabeth sighed. “At least it’s easier to deal with periods than just shoving a rag under your petticoats,” she said.

He shuddered. “Never have I ever been happier for Kotex,” he grimaced.

Elizabeth smiled. “Menstruation back then, before the Revolution - a fucking nightmare. I swear, even until the 20th century, it fuck-”

She was interrupted by Alex walking in. “Oh hey Magnus-” her voice faltered, but she continued walking towards them.

“Hey Alex,” Magnus smiled. Elizabeth decided to not focus on getting interrupted.

“Oh, hey!” she said happily. “How are you?”

“Hi?” Alex said.

Magnus saw her confusion. “Oh, this is Elizabeth. She’s a Valkyrie, and TJ’s sister.”

Elizabeth, still stretched out on the couch and Magnus’s lap, held out her hand. Alex shook the metal appendage. “Nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Alex said.

Elizabeth took her leg off Magnus’s lap (Magnus sighed in relief) and got up. She picked her phone and, without looking at it, announced, “Well, I must be off for Valkyrie duties. Good luck, Magnus!” She winked before running off.

Alex took her seat on the couch. “She’s a bit weird.”

“Yeah, she is,” Magnus agreed. “I met her on accident. But we watch the same shows, so we bonded.”

“Bonded by making period jokes on the couch?” Alex teased.

Magnus groaned. “You heard that?”

“A bit,” she assured him. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

He sighed, leaning back into the couch.

“So,” Alex leaned into him. “Do you _like_ her?”

Magnus laughed. “What?”

“Do you have a crush on her?”

Magnus was having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that his crush was asking him if he had a crush on Elizabeth, of all people. He turned away from her as he finished laughing.

“No. She’s aro ace, it’d never work.” He cleared his throat. “Besides, I like someone else.”

“Oh?” Alex asked, her voice unusually bright. “Then, who is it?”

Magnus turned back to her. Her face is was very close, and he gulped as he looked into her eyes. How were her eyes so beautiful? How did he end up under her? He didn’t remember her leaning _this_ close, but he didn’t mind.

“Guess,” he said. He moved up to kiss her. It was a quick kiss, but it felt so good.

Alex smiled. “Well,” she said. “You gave me a good hint. Could it be me?”

Magnus nodded as she leaned down and kissed him again. He grabbed the back of her neck carefully to keep her kissing him.

“Ah, I see I really missed out, didn’t I?” Elizabeth’s voice rang out.

Magnus groaned as Alex pulled away. “Cockblock much?” he asked, annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if u like plz comment and if u want to hear the story of Elizabeth punching Loki then i'll post it if enough ppl ask


End file.
